


Путаница

by alex_primary



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games), Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: «Этим хваленым героям знай подавай увеличение популяции вдвое, как будто от нас, астрологов, это зависит, как будто это мы попеременно заглядываем в каждую деревеньку и город с целью продолжения рода, чума их всех раздери!»
Kudos: 1





	Путаница

— Ну что, выяснил что-нибудь? — прозвучал нетерпеливый голос, который тут же затерялся между длинными и высокими стеллажами, набитыми фолиантами, манускриптами и другими бумагами, большей частью пожелтевшими и обветшавшими.  
— А, ну… — донеслось откуда-то из-за стола, заваленного свитками, исписанными угольными, местами расплывшимися символами.  
— Что «а, ну»? Неделя к концу подходит, нам надо знать, какую провозглашать следующей, а ты — «а, ну». Я понимаю, нам всем сейчас тяжело: Монар решил нас всех провести — взял и помер так некстати, толком не передав дела, но мы — астрологи, и народ будет нам в рот смотреть, а не кому-то другому. Этим хваленым героям знай подавай увеличение популяции вдвое, как будто от нас это зависит, как будто это мы попеременно заглядываем в каждую деревеньку и город с целью продолжения рода, чума их всех раздери! Ха, как бы не так! Стал бы я медуз посещать — шибко ядовитые бабы! Некроманты разве что молодцы — взяли и преспокойненько подняли нежить по плану: сверились с бумагами, подсчитали материал в наличии — и готово! Из лишнего состряпали костяных драконов. Вот это я понимаю!

Бонс, сокрытый от посторонних глаз стопками книг, бумаг и многочисленными свитками, едва слышно вздохнул, и из-за стола показалась его облысевшая голова с крайне печальными глазами — вот снова он, Виртакс, за свое. Как примется выдавать тирады, как запустит свой словесный фонтан, так и не остановить. Начнет с одного, закончит совсем другим, неизменно лишь то, что он всегда недоволен. Был Монар — ругался, что он медленно работает, песок из него сыплется, шибко много знает. Помер Монар — опять плохо. Сам бы попробовал погрузиться в наблюдение за небесными телами, расчеты и сопоставление с многовековыми знаниями. Так ведь нет же! Командовать-то легче.

— Да знаю я, знаю! — примирительно закивал Бонс, поднявшись над столом.  
— Да чего ты знаешь! Знал бы, сказал бы уже, что грядущая неделя нам готовит, а так…  
— У-у-у, — завыл Бонс, от негодования разбросав вокруг себя бумаги и целой кипой запустив в Виртакса, — как же вы мне все надоели! Бонс, сделай то, Бонс, сделай се! Работу, работу надо было изначально хорошо выстроить! А то, понимаешь, раньше никого не смущало, что на всю нашу обитель лишь один Монар и знает, что делает, а теперь, понимаешь, орут тут все, кому не лень, и хотят, чтобы я, неделю как выпускник университета, в столь короткие сроки хоть что-то понял в его заковыристых записях, сдобренных старческой слюной и лечебными настойками! На кой черт я вообще сюда пришел! Позарился, понимаешь, на легкий труд, дурачина.  
— Да кто ты вообще такой, чтобы выступать тут! Да я…

В помещении раздался какой-то странный звук, похожий на едва уловимое шипение. Виртакс осекся, Бонс так и застыл с раскрытым ртом в готовности изрыгнуть ругательство, чтобы затем выскочить за дверь, погромче ею хлопнув, но большой мерцающий шар в углу комнаты вновь подал признаки жизни, на этот раз тихо пискнув, на его поверхности что-то высветилось, и оба астролога в недоумении на него уставились.

— Бо-о-онс…  
— Ну почему, почему чуть что, так сразу Бонс?! — вскинул руки астролог, но сумел быстро успокоиться. — Так. Это сфера.  
— Логично.  
— На ней обозначено одно слово — «орел».  
— Не менее логично.

Оба астролога продолжали стоять, как статуи Арчибальда Айронфиста. Бонс оживился первым:

— Понял! Где-то в записях Монара упоминался шар для связи с главным астрологом. Наверное, это он и есть.  
— Главным астрологом? — нахмурился Виртакс. — Но у меня отродясь не было никакого шара.

Бонс с мгновение недоуменно посмотрел на него, потом хмыкнул и еле подавил ядовитую улыбку:

— Да не с тобой, а с самым главным, ну, который там, наверху.  
— Навер… — осекся на полуслове Виртакс. — А-а-а… И что же это за орел такой? Ну, в смысле не тот, который наверху, а вот этот, который на шаре.  
— Предсказание для следующей недели? — предположил Бонс.  
— Да ну! Откуда ему знать, что у нас… небольшие проблемы.  
— В записях было сказано, что он все видит и все знает.  
— Да? — оторопел Виртакс, нервно покашлял и пригладил волосы, после чего осторожно подкрался к шару, с минуту поразмыслив, бережно прикоснулся к нему ладонями и выдавил из себя: — Спасибо! — после чего засуетился, протер его полами мантии и отошел на почтительное расстояние. — Как думаешь, услышал?  
— Должен был.

Сфера вновь зашипела, пискнула, и на ней высветилось уже другое слово — «собака». Виртакс икнул, встрепенулся и бросился к шару, снова прикоснулся к нему и, запинаясь, забормотал:

— Прошу простить, о главный астролог, виноват, запустили все, понадеявшись на знания Монара, а он взял и помер…

«Крыса» — высветилось на сфере. 

— Виноват, виноват, о главный астролог, — повторял, чуть не плача, Виртакс, остервенело качая головой. — Но мы все исправим, все наладим, только не ругайтесь так! Ведь все же поправимо, никто пока не умер… ну, кроме Монара, но он сам, честное слово, без нашего участия…

«Суслик! Черепаха! Барсук!»

— Ну что оно ругается, Бонс?! — в отчаянии вскричал Виртакс, едва не стуча головой о шар. — Все ругается и ругается, ругается и ругается! Да, я собака, и крыса я, и суслик, и черепаха, но барсук?! Барсуком меня еще никто не называл. Да сам он барсук! Сидит там наверху, понимаешь, обзывается.

Сфера щелкнула и погасла. Астрологи на мгновение притихли.

— Бо-о-о-онс… оно обиделось, что ли?  
— Кабы я знал.  
— Нет, Бонс, он нам нужен! Нам же без него смерть — сегодня седьмой день, самое время заготавливать предсказание, а у нас ничего нет! — Виртакс принялся вновь причитать и оглаживать и без того до блеска начищенный шар. — О главный астролог, сгоряча я брякнул-то! Виноват, виноват, ой как виноват! Помоги шкур наших дрянных ради, скажи, что за неделя завтра наступит, а уж мы-то подтянемся, мы подучимся! Все сделаем, только помоги.

Сфера снова щелкнула, загорелась и начала истошно пищать: «Орел. Орел! Орел! Орел! Ор…» — попыталась она в последний раз донести что-то до нерадивых астрологов и погасла.

— Неделя орла, Бонс! Нас ждет неделя орла! — радостно вскрикнул Виртакс и чуть ли не бросился на шею своему работнику, но вдруг остановился и задумался: — Бонс… а что значит-то эта неделя орла?  
— Ну, — оживился астролог, — популяция орлов, вестимо, возрастет вдвое.  
— Но ведь орлов же, не рухов, да? И не птиц грома?  
— Сказано было «орел». Не мог же он перепутать.  
— И что? Ну вот возрастет популяция орлов вдвое… и что?

Бонс красноречиво пожал плечами:

— Ну, мышей пожрут изрядно, вестимо.  
— И что?  
— Ну, зерновые целее будут.  
— И что?  
— Ну, хлеба больше будет, хмельного, там, наварят…  
— И что?  
— Ну что ты заладил-то «и что, и что»?! Сказали — орла, значит, орла!  
— Угу, — кивнул Виртакс, взял пергамент, с трудом отыскал чернильницу, обмакнул в нее перо и корявым почерком вывел: «Астрологи объявили неделю орла. Население всех жилищ возрастет».

Они оба смерили оценивающими взглядами хитрую надпись, пожали друг другу руки, и Виртакс с довольным видом вышел из комнаты, а Бонс устало опустился на заваленный бумагами стул и, обхватив голову руками, уставился на сферу. Вовремя она подала признаки жизни, ой, вовремя! Глядишь, он еще тут поработает.

Тем временем где-то на корабле Древних неудержимо расплакался ребенок, которому несколько раз внятно и четко объяснили, что золотистый шар — это не электронная энциклопедия, а средство экстренной связи с Энротом.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Вечно и всегда благодарю Нину Юдину за вычитку текста и внесенные правки.
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Might and Magic 2017, принявшей участие в Баттле 2017 года.


End file.
